In Between
by nightrobin2424
Summary: Nick had everything he ever wanted in Greg until someone from his past threatens to take it all away. Seqeul to Much Ado. NickGreg slash


In Between

Nick smiled as he watched his boyfriend, knowing his Grissom was telling him the news that he finally got his promotion to CSI level 2. He could see Greg's eyes light up and he was resisting the urge to hug Grissom. He knew in a mere matter of seconds Greg would rush out and pounce on him, it was what he was looking forward to.

"Nick Stokes you have a visitor at the front." At visitor, he wondered who in the hell it could possibly be. He took one last look at Greg, who looked like he was on the verge of tears and headed toward the reception desk. Who he saw made him stop dead in his tracks, a face he not seen in years.

"Kira?"

"Nicky." She said in that sugary sweet voice he always remembered as she hugged him to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I moved here last week."

"Really, wow you look great."

"So do you." She smiled.

"Nick there you are I…" Greg stopped when he saw the blonde who was standing way to close to Nick for his comfort.

"Hey Greg this is Kira, my friend from Texas."

"Oh don't be so modest Nicky, he honest with the man. We were lovers once, going to get married and everything."

"Married?" Greg managed to choke out and Nick winced inwardly, why was this happening?

"Oh yes, but things didn't quite work out, but here I am."

"Yes, here you are."

"So Nick I was thinking…"

"Nick, we've got a meeting now, nice to meet you Kira." Greg said as he pulled Nick away from the clutches of the beast. Kira watched Nick walk away and she knew he would be hers again, because he was the only reason she moved to Vegas in the first place.

"Married!? You were gonna marry her?"

"G, that was a long time ago."

"Then why is she here Nick?"

"I don't know why she is here."

"Well she obviously knows why she is here."

"Greg, baby you have nothing to worry about I swear."

"I promise." Nick said as he gave Greg a searing kiss. "Now let me see that new badge."

Nick could see her waiting for him, tapping her finger on the reception desk much to Judy's dismay.

"Kira we meet again."

"Yes we do. I want to take you out Nicky so we can get to know each other again."

"Kira listen, I can't."

"Come on Nick."

"Look Kira if you are wanting to pick up where we left off it's not going to happen, I'm seeing someone."

"Then we can get together as friends, she can't be jealous maniac can she?"

"I…"

"Nick, are you ready to go…" Greg frowned when he saw _her _again.

"Nicky was just coming out to eat with me you're welcome to come if you want."

"Oh he is really? Well I imagine you can bring him home then." Was all Greg said as he stomped away.

"You don't have a car?"

"Mine is in the shop." He sighed and then looked at the car driving away. "Truth is Kira Greg and I share a house."

"Oh so he is your roommate?"

"We also share a car, a bedroom, a dog, and a life."

"He is who you are seeing? You are gay?"

"I don't like labels Kira, I love him."

"He has poisoned your mind then."

"No he has not and it was my choice."

"What will your poor mother say when you can't deliver her grandchildren? It's not normal Nick."

"It is to me."

"Taking it up the ass daily is normal? Kissing a man is normal."

"Yes it is."

"It can't be better than this." She said as she pushed her lips onto his. It was not like Greg's kisses, but he found himself responding despite himself. He realized he had missed the feel of a woman, and he knew of the consequences but he couldn't get himself to push her away.

"So this is how it's gonna be then? Don't expect to be welcome home tonight Nick." Was the voice that pulled them away. "I came back to apologize, but it looks like I just wasted gas."

"Greg…please…"

"Don't Nick, just don't." And then he jumped in the car and sped off leaving Nick to feel like he just had the shit kicked out of him.

"You don't want that Nicky I know you felt something with me, come home with me."

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"You don't love him."

"I do love him Kira."

"Come home with me Nick." She repeated again in a sultry voice. "You know you want me." And Nick could do nothing but follow her because it was the only place he could go.

Greg could barely see straight, tears were clouding his vision as he drove to his house, the home he and Nick shared, correction used to share. He couldn't believe this was happening, that Nick could throw him away just like that, he needed to talk to someone, he needed the only person he could turn to when it came to things like this.

"Sara?"

"Greg what's wrong?"

"It's Nick, I saw him kissing some girl, a girl he knew from Texas."

"Oh Greg…"

"Why would he do that to me? Why? I thought he loved me."

"Greg you're upset should you be driving?"

"I'm fine Sara, I'm just…" his sentence got cut short and all Sara could hear was crushing metal and Greg's screams.

"Greg are you ok? Answer me!"

Nick blinked his eyes and yawned curling closer to the warm body beside him.

"See what you are missing Nicky?"

"Kira? I…"

"You don't need him." It came rushing back to him now, Kira kissing him, Greg leaving, coming back Kira's house. Laying there with her made him realize she wasn't what he wanted, Greg was the only person wanted and he may have lost him forever.

"I'm sorry Kira, I do need him and I've got a hell of a lot to do to prove that to him."

"You're crazy; he can't be the one you want."

"He is, and I may have ruined it forever but I won't know until I fight for him."

"You're giving up a lot Nick."

"I don't care." He said getting out of the bed to pull on his pants. He heard the phone ring and hoped it wasn't work.

"Nick?"

"Sara?"

"You need to come to the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"It's Greg he was in an accident."

"It's not good he was upset and…" she trailed off as she choked back a sob.

"Oh God, it's all my fault, I was the reason."

"Just hurry up and get here, they won't tell me anything because you are listed as the medical contact."

"Right I'm on my way." He clicked the phone off with shaky hands and turned to Kira who was staring at him hands on her hips. He hated her more than ever right now, she was the devil in all this.

"Was that your little boy toy begging you to come home?"

"Don't call him that." He hissed at her. "He could be dead."

"What?" her eyes softened and he almost believed she had heart.

"He was in a car crash because of me, he was upset because he saw us and oh God I slept with you while he…" he stopped as his voice began to crack. "I'm going to lose him and it's all my fault."

"Nick…"

"No, you don't talk, you just leave me alone. Don't come to my work anymore just leave me alone." Kira could only nod as Nick left the room, she flinched when she heard the door slam.

Nick arrived at the hospital in record time to find a frazzled Sara arguing with the nurse on duty.

"Look here he is now, and now will you tell me his condition."

"Are you Nicholas Stokes?"

"Yes, yes please just tell me his condition."

"I'm sorry the doctor hasn't told me anything yet he's still in surgery."

"And you can tell me nothing?"

"I'm sorry sir."

"As soon as the doctor comes out here I want to talk to him."

"Yes sir." He turned away from the desk and was met with a slap in the face. "I guess I deserved that."

"Yes you did, how could you Nicholas Stokes? He loves you more than anything and you do this."

"I know I was not thinking straight and I let her get to me telling me things that I would be missing if I stayed with Greg and I let my Texas ethics take over what I truly felt. I know it is no excuse Sara and I don't deserve a wonderful guy like him but when you called me my heart stopped, I can't live without him."

"Oh Nick…"

"He can't die Sara."

"He won't die Nick."

Two hours later the doctor finally emerged and Nick sat up instantly.

"Are you here for Greg Sanders?"

"I'm Dr. Moran and I performed the surgery on Mr. Sanders, he lost a lot of blood and his left arm and leg were completely crushed in the accident and has a slight concussion, but we are optimistic. We are worried about his leg, he will most likely have to wear a leg brace for the rest of his life, and he'll have to do a lot of physical therapy. He'll need as much support as he can get."

"He'll have it Dr. I can assure you. Can I see him now?"

"Yes, but not got too long."

"I understand." Nick followed the doctor down the long corridor to Greg's room. It was dimly lit and he could see Greg lying with his eyes wide open and his leg propped up.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit."

"Greg?"

"Go away Nick."

"Greg please…"

"You don't want this, you don't want me."

"I love you."

"If you loved me you would have not kissed her or did whatever else I don't want to know about."

"She brought up old issues I thought I held dealt with, but God Greg when Sara called me my heart stopped, I thought I was going to lose you."

"You are."

"Greg…"

"I can't live with knowing what you did I'm staying with Sara when I get out."

"But your therapy?"

"She'll be there, I can't be around you."

"Please don't throw us away Greg." Nick pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"You already did." Greg whispered. "Please leave now."

"Greg please don't…"

"Goodbye Nick."

Two weeks later Nick sat alone in what used to be their home, every trace of Greg was gone, but Nick could still feel him. Sara was taking him to his therapy and he would be back at work soon in the lab until the doctor cleared him. Nick didn't know how he was going to handle it, seeing Greg but not be able to touch him. He guessed it was his own fault giving into Kira that easily, it had cost him dearly. His best friend was Jim Beam now, he drank daily not caring about work and just ran through the motions.

_Oh the things lovers do when it's over_

_Oh the things lovers do when it's done_

_Find a cool bottle or a warm shoulder_

_Wake up older and try to move on_

He frowned at the depressing song on the radio and wondered when he even turned it on. He took a long swig of his best friend, swallowed it down hard as he reflected on the miserable life he now led. The best thing that had ever happened to him was over because of one girl, one mistake and one regret. He knew he would never find someone like Greg again; he would never love anyone again because Greg was it and now it was gone.

Greg knew he had made the right decision; he couldn't be with Nick knowing what he had done, how Nick had hurt him. Sure the accident was painful, therapy was painful, but Nick's actions absolutely killed him. Sara had gotten most of his things from the house and she had been with him every step of the way even during therapy. She was the his rock and he was sure he'd be a mess if it wasn't for Sara. He even got use to nights Grissom came over and they shared a breezy dinner and the nights alone when Sara would out, which he had to practically push her out the door ensuring her he would be fine. He was doing good though, not dwelling on Nick, he was thinking about work and looking forward to it even if he would be in the lab. He liked to believe he was doing good though despite the accident and losing Nick at least that is what he told himself everyday he tried to move on.

_"Can you imagine spending everyday like this?"_

_"I can." Greg smiled as he moved further into Nick's embrace. "I can't believe we wasted so much time."_

_"Me either." Nick sighed contently. "I love being in love with you."_

_"Nick, that was so cheesy."_

_"What can I say you bring it out in me."_

_"You're lucky you're cute."_

_"Greg?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"If it were legal would you marry me?"_

_"You don't even have to ask, you sure you want to be with me the rest of your life?"_

_"Of course I do, you are my forever." Greg felt tears well up in his eyes as he leaned into kiss Nick. "What too cheesy for you/"_

_"No, just perfect."_

Nick woke up in a cold sweat, he always dreamt of Greg, of them in their happier times. He couldn't keep living like this, clinging to a memory. He couldn't possibly move on because he was trying and it was not working. The only option left was to fight for him because Greg was worth it, because he was only half a man now, he needed Greg to be whole again.

"Sara please go, we have this fight every time, it's your five month anniversary go out and have a good time."

"I just feel I've been leaving you alone too much."

"I'm fine, Grissom gave me all those books and I have that awesome video on roaches to watch."

"Now you are just being mean."

"Go have fun, get laid you've done enough for me."

"Ok fine, but call me if you need anything."

"I will, now go." She walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too, go knock him dead."

"I plan on it." She grinned. "Now wish me luck."

"Luck." He called as the door shut. He was happy Sara was doing so well, once upon a time he did have feelings for her, but now she was like the sister he never had and he liked it that way. He picked up the TV controller and flipped around for a bit, seriously considering putting in the roach video he had avoided for weeks. The only that was mildly interesting was watching crazy skanks fight over a washed up rapper, he had to admit Flavor Flav was pretty darn hysterical. He had just settled himself with a bowl of popcorn and the video in when the doorbell rang. He was not expecting to find Nick standing in the pouring rain.

"Nick…"

"Just please let me say what I've come here for. I've learned something this past month, I can't go on living without you, and I just can't do it. I don't want to do it. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness nor do I deserve you, but it's you Greg, it's always been you and even if you reject me here today I won't give up because you're worth fighting for, you are worth everything to me and I won't let you got that easily.

"How can I trust you? How do I know this is really what you want, that you won't question us?"

"Because I know this is it, we belong together; it's the only thing I know."

"You hurt me bad." Greg whispered as a tear fell to his cheek.

"I know baby." Nick said as he took a step closer to Greg. "I hate what I did you, I hate myself for it, but I will love you even if we are never together again."

"You don't deserve anything from me Nick." He choked out. "Nothing at all, you don't deserve to be here, but God I love you so damn much and I want to try again, I want to be able sleep through the night again with you next to me, I want you again."

"Greg…" Nick sobbed as he crashed their lips together holding onto him making sure he would never lose Greg again. "Please come home."

"Ok." He cried kissing Nick again. "I'll come home."

Five Weeks Later

Greg was happy to be back at work, even if it was in the lab but Nick would drop by every chance he got just to make him smile. Their relationship had gotten stronger since the night Nick showed up at Sara's house.

"Hey you ready to go love?"

"Sure am Nicky." Greg smiled as Nick entered the lab.

"You're leg ok?"

"Yeah just a little sore, but I'm surviving." Nick looked at him and Greg knew that look, he had been getting it a lot lately.

"Nicky, please stop blaming yourself."

"Greg I can't if…"

"Shhh, no ifs it is in the past now, we are here now baby." Greg said as he kissed Nick silent. "Now let's go home."

"Ok." Nick said as the intertwined their hands together.

Nick breathed Greg in as they lie twined together on the lumpy couch Greg refused to get rid it.

"Greg?"

"Yeah Nick?"

"Marry me?" he whispered breathily in Greg's ear as he slipped something on Greg's finger.

"Oh Nick…" Greg said as he lifted his hand up to see the silver band that now rested on his finger. "It's not legal."

"Who cares, we'll go wherever it is, I just want to be yours forever."

"You already know the answer then." He said as he locked his hand with Nicks.

"Can I hear you say it?"

"Yes." He whispered against Nick's soft lips. "Yes I'll be yours forever." And really Nick wanted nothing more than that.

End


End file.
